Tokio Tokyo
by Japiera
Summary: Jou se ha perdido dentro de sí mismo. Sora lo lleva a pasear por Tokio.
1. I

.

 **Tokio** ** _Tokyo_**

 **Disclaimer** : _Digimon_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 **I**

Jou enloqueció a la semana de regresar de sus vacaciones de invierno. Sufrió una crisis nerviosa y su futuro se resquebrajó ante sus ojos. Tenía solo veintidós años. La crisis incluyó la pérdida completa de su ceja izquierda y la destrucción de la vajilla de porcelana china de su madre. Esos son los únicos dos detalles que ha dado a conocer la familia.

Sora, de brazos pecosos cubiertos por franelas azules, visitó a Jou en febrero. Era día de San Valentín, en la tienda de conveniencia que había de camino a su facultad ofrecían dos cajas de bombones rellenos al precio de uno, y Sora, sin tener un motivo concreto, recordó que no sabía nada de aquel amigo que ni era el más cercano, ni el más querido, pero a fin de cuentas, era un amigo.

—¿Qué tan buenos son estos bombones? —preguntó al dependiente.

—Los hay mejores.

—Nunca he podido diferenciar entre un chocolate ordinario y otro de calidad. Me va más lo salado.

—El precio suele ser un buen indicador.

—Y estos son baratos. Pero no tengo más dinero. Agrega unas tiras de calamar, por favor.

El dependiente agregó unas tiras de calamar a la compra. Sora pagó con un billete de mil yenes y guardó el cambio.

Cuando era niña, y su padre se mudó a Kyoto, Jou cortó una margarita del parque y se la obsequió. Jou no estaba enterado de este hecho, ni se percató del errático humor de Sora durante la semana, que era agrio si estaba rodeada de personas, y luego lánguido al final del día cuando se creía sola. Jou solo vio una margarita en el parque, a Sora en los columpios, y no lo pensó dos veces.

Ella le preguntó por qué lo hizo. Jou le respondió que no se necesitan argumentos para tener detalles con los amigos.

—Además —agregó—, mi hermano Shin dice que todas las chicas tienen sonrisas bonitas, y una de las cosas que hace sonreír a las chicas, son las margaritas.

—Mi sonrisa no es bonita. Mira —y mostró sus dientes, levemente inclinados hacia la derecha. Jou se rió— ¿qué?

—El que una sonrisa no sea perfecta no le resta belleza.

Así razonaba Jou hace diez años.

Cuando Sora oyó del tornillo suelto de Jou, no lo creyó. Primero porque quien se lo dijo fue Mimi, y ella era hábil tergiversando la información que llegaba a sus manos. Pero que inventara cosas tales como la pérdida de una ceja era demasiado hasta para Mimi, y después de darle vuelta en la cabeza, Sora llamó a su padre por si estaba enterado.

El padre de Sora trabajaba con el hermano mayor de Jou, Shuu. Y no sabía nada al respecto, porque ninguno de los dos era bueno trayendo problemas personales a la mesa de trabajo. Las maquetas y catálogos que debía diseñar Sora, terminaron por hacerle olvidar sus preocupaciones, hasta San Valentín.

Sora sacudió la cabeza y llamó a la puerta de casa. Estaba sin el seguro, así que se armó de valor y entró. Se quedó de piedra cuando llegó a la habitación y vio lo que vio.

Jou estaba recostado sobre su _futon_ , con la mirada clavada en el techo, y no se había afeitado ni duchado en días. Tocó fondo y olvidó como levantarse, lo que tristemente, no es metáfora. Jou era incapaz de ponerse en pie, sus piernas flacas no podían con el peso de su cabeza atorada en los eventos que culminaron con la pérdida de su ceja izquierda y la destrucción de la vajilla de su madre, y pasaba sus días esperando a la muerte.

Solo se movía si necesitaba ir al baño.

Jou reptaba hasta llegar al retrete, evacuaba, y volvía a la cama. Era un delicado y elegante inodoro tradicional sobreviviente de época Meiji. Sus padres, ambos urólogos de profesión, se volcaron años en la tarea de fortalecer el sistema excretor de sus hijos y así ahorrarles en el futuro esas incómodas y vergonzosas enfermedades con las que ellos lidiaban a diario. Olvidaron otros órganos del cuerpo, como la cabeza y la salud mental por ejemplo, y ocurrió que todos los hijos del matrimonio Kido crecerían con un recto fuerte y sano, y a todos se les zafaría un tornillo en algún momento u otro de sus vidas. El primero fue Jou.

—¿Has venido a reírte de mí, Sora?

—Jou-senpai, tanto tiempo.

—Tanto tiempo.

—Traje unos chocolates. Te gustan todavía ¿cierto?

—Creo.

—¿Quieres hacer el intento?

—Bueno.

Las respuestas de Jou no ayudaban mantener algún tipo de conversación. Sora arremangó las mangas de la franela hasta los codos y sacó de la bandolera los bombones rellenos.

—¿Puedes sentarte?

—Seguro.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Bien.

Jou estiró un brazo y Sora jaló de él. Observó su rostro pálido sin afeitar, y la única ceja que le quedaba, y se sintió vacía. De pronto le pareció absurdo que estuviese allí visitando a Jou, pero abrió la caja de bombones de todas formas y se la ofreció a Jou.

—Por favor —le suplicó. Jou eligió el bombón de envoltorio plateado y se lo metió a la boca.

Jou tampoco sabía de chocolate, solo era capaz de diferenciar el chocolate negro del blanco. Fin. Pero el relleno del bombón no era de chocolate, y este invadió sus papilas gustativas y se sintió áspero y espeso, y le recordó a un sabor que no había probado en mucho tiempo.

— _Coco_ —masculló con la boca cada vez más viscosa.

—¿No te gusta? Oh, lo siento. Aquí en la caja dice que también los hay de fresa y damasco y menta.

—No es eso —Jou seguía mascando. Su lengua crecía dentro de su boca y adquiría la consistencia de una alfombra— _zoy…_ oh, ya empezó _… zoy aled… aled… aledgico_.

 _Oh vaya_. Lo que no le pase a Jou…

Los colores se desvanecieron el rostro de Sora y estos fueron absorbidos por la piel de Jou. Los labios de Jou parecían inyectados en toxina botulínica y sus ojos rojos lagrimeaban. Y Jou, ajeno a todo, seguía mascando el bombón en su boca.

—¡Jou-senpai! ¡Oh no! ¡Pero escupa el bombón!

—No _ze puede, ez un degalo._

Sora no entendía nada. Lo estropeó todo gracias a ella y sus absurdas e innecesarias ocurrencias. Jou le regala margaritas para hacerle sonreír, y ella lo enviaba a la tumba porque sí. Su rostro carente de la ceja izquierda se hinchaba como un globo, sus mejillas infladas le recordaban a ardillas, y Sora se iba a volver loca por esas analogías absurdas con globos y ardillas.

— _Zoda,_ cálmate _pod_ _favod_.

—Jou-senpai no se muera por favor.

Jou se sintió cansado.

Llevaba semanas postrado en el _futon_ esperando la llegada de la muerte. No tenía el coraje de tomar el destino de su vida en sus manos, y soñaba con terremotos, con cataclismos nucleares, o tifones de película de fin de mundo. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría en forma de chocolate, y menos que Sora fuese la responsable.

Lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Sora, y una parte de Jou, lo poco que quedaba de su antigua personalidad, no consideraba digno de un caballero dejar a una mujer con aquella carga poco decorosa. Recordó los hombros pecosos de Sora, que ella ocultaba tras sus franelas azules, y el bonito efecto que producía en su sonrisa el tener los dientes levemente inclinados hacia un lado.

Nunca le saldría nada bien a Jou, era hora de aceptar que sus deseos no interesan a nadie, y de todas formas era improbable que el coco le causara un shock anafiláctico que lo mandara a la tumba a sí que lo mejor sería parar con aquel teatro cuanto antes.

Así que se paró en esas piernas flacas que tiene, abrió el armario, y sacó su botiquín de primeros auxilios donde sus queridos antihistamínicos le bajarían la hinchazón de su rostro de globo-ardilla. No se dio cuenta que había salido del _futon_ hasta que volvió a él, y la sensación fue similar a aquella que se produce cuando te revientan un huevo en la cabeza.

— _Zoda, edez,_ genial.

Sora seguían sin entender qué decía, y su rostro era todavía difícil de descifrar.

* * *

 **Notas** : esta idea, que es desagradable como el aliento de una hiena, me atormenta hace un tiempo. Nos odiamos. Intento ignorarla pero el hedor es fuerte, se ha adherido a mis manos ,y la única manera de desprenderme de ella, es escribiendo y escribiendo y abstenerme del café y seguir escribiendo. No será un fic largo, no tiene mucha neurona, pero a mi me ha sorprendido escribirlo, y espero que, quien llegue a leerlo, también le sorprenda de alguna forma u otra. Chao-chao. **Japi**.


	2. II

.

 **Tokio _Tokyo_**

 **Disclaimer** : _Digimon_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 **II**

El ordenador de Sora se estropeó justo cuando terminó todos sus exámenes. La sincronía fue perfecta. Su plan de pasar la noche poniéndose al día con sus _doramas_ quedó en la lista de pendientes, y teniendo nada que hacer, accedió a la invitación de Taichi, de celebrar el fin del año académico junto con Yamato y Koushiro, en un _izakaya_ barato, ubicado en el centro de Odaiba.

—Puedes elegir todo lo que quieras —Yamato iniciaba tertulias luego de varios vasos de jerez porque era un anciano—, incluso puedes elegir tus amigos, si eso deseas. Sin embargo, siempre habrá en tu lista alguien que no podrás explicar cómo es que están conectados.

—Estábamos hablando de ordenadores —recordó Sora—. Papá me dejó dinero para comprar otro más moderno pero no sé de marcas.

—Por ejemplo, ¿cómo es posible que Koushiro y yo seamos amigos? Tenemos intereses totalmente distintos.

—No estoy tan seguro —intervino Koushiro—. A ambos nos gustan las películas de _Marvel_ —. Y luego se dirigió hacia Sora—. Elige un _Pineapple_ , ¿has visto el video promocional del nuevo diseño del _airPineapple_?

—Los _Pineapple_ están más allá de mi presupuesto.

—¡ _Marvel_! Las películas de superhéroes no cuentan. —Yamato se aferró a su botella de jerez y cayó dormido sobre las piernas de Koushiro.

—Recuérdame por qué somos amigos de Yamato —pidió Sora.

—Porque secretamente lo amamos. —Taichi se sentó al lado de Sora y dejó un enorme jarro de cerveza en la mesa—. Dime, ¿por qué se emborrachó tan rápido?

Sora se encogió de hombros.

—La crisis de los veintiuno, supongo.

—Vamos cayendo de a uno —dijo Taichi—. Jou, Yamato… Apuesto que Koushiro será el siguiente.

—Definitivamente tú no eres mi amigo —gruñó Koushiro. Taichi le apretó las mejillas y se rio por sobre el volumen de la música. El rostro de Koushiro pedía a gritos que lo mataran.

Koushiro, Taichi, y Yamato, resultaron ser grandes amigos. Jou también era un amigo, pero no venía en el envoltorio. Sora tampoco. Recibía invitaciones de parte de Taichi de forma ocasional. Tenían aquel tipo de amistad que se mantiene pese a temporadas sin saber el uno del otro, pero que apenas se reencuentran, se ponen al día sin cobrarse resentimientos de ausencia. A ratos Sora recordaba los días en que Taichi fue su mejor amigo, y ya no sabía cómo sentirse. No podía afirmar que lo echara en falta, eso era todo.

Si analizaba su amistad con Jou, era aún más confuso. Jou podía desaparecer años, pero Sora, con su carga académica, ya no tenía tiempo de ir a buscarlo cuando se perdía. O no se hacía del tiempo, lo que es peor.

—Hablando de Jou… —comenzó Sora elevando la voz para hacerse oír sobre la risa de Taichi—, ¿han sabido algo de él?

—Mimi dice que perdió una ceja —respondió Koushiro

—Eso ya es información vieja —Taichi estiró los brazo, pasó uno de ellos tras la espalda de Sora, y la observó fíjamente—. Según Mimi, Jou casi muere este San Valentín por un bombón de coco.

—¿Una alergia? —preguntó Koushiro.

—Una alergia —confirmó—. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? ¿Sora?

—¿Por qué tendría que decir algo al respecto?

—Mimi dice que fuiste tú la del bombón.

—Maldición, ¿por qué Mimi siempre sabe? —Sora se alejó de Taichi.

—Porque Mimi es la _Matrix_ —resolvió Koushiro. Los tres que quedaban conscientes brindaron por ello: la respuesta de Koushiro era la respuesta más obvia.

Sora les contó lo sucedido a Koushiro y Taichi, y luego Koushiro volvió a traer el tema de los computadores. Le anotó a Sora en una servilleta, varios modelos, marcas, y tiendas baratas, mientras Taichi picaba a Yamato con mondadientes, intentando despertarlo. No lo consiguió. Entre él y Koushiro cargaron a Yamato hasta un hotel cápsula, y luego acompañaron a Sora hasta su piso.

—Deberíamos tener este tipo de reuniones más a menudo —se despidió Taichi dejando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Sora. Luego intentó hacer lo mismo con Koushiro, pero Koushiro le evadió—. Suerte con la computa —y salió corriendo.

—Debiste dejar a Taichi con Yamato —susurró Sora a Koushiro.

—Se vuelve en un crío cuando está ebrio.

—Pero tiene razón, deberíamos repetirlo. Gracias por los datos de ordenadores.

—Pídele a Jou que te acompañe. A él le gustaba ir a Akiba. Nos vemos Sora.

Koushiro salió tras Taichi y Sora vio cómo lo reprendía por correr así en su estado. Los espió desde el balcón. Taichi se detuvo frente a un basurero y vació su estómago, y Koushiro lo sostuvo del brazo hasta que terminó. Siguieron caminando por la avenida desierta hasta volverse puntos más en el asfalto, y Sora no los volvería a ver hasta en mucho tiempo.

Observó la servilleta que le rayó Koushiro. Todas las tiendas que apuntó quedaban en Akihabara. Incluso le hizo un mapa, bastante complejo de comprender. Sora lo habría dibujado mejor. Le echó un vistazo a su mesa de dibujo, llena de folios, papeles arrugados, y rotuladores desperdigados. Comenzó a ordenar su habitación a las dos de la mañana, y terminó minutos antes de las tres. Transcribió los datos de la servilleta a un papel autoadhesivo, y durmió seis horas.

Al despertar, luego de la ducha, fue inmediatamente donde Jou. Llegó con dos vasos de cartón, y una bolsa de papel con aburridas galletas de arroz a las cuales Jou no era alérgico. Le abrió la puerta el propio Jou, en pijamas. Seguía sin afeitarse, y su piel lucía cetrina y sin brillo, pero al menos ya caminaba.

—¡Superior Jou! —saludó Sora—. Veo que le está creciendo la ceja.

—No sabía que venías.

—Yo tampoco, ha sido idea de Koushiro, ¿te acuerdas de él?

Jou no respondió a esa pregunta. Recibió uno de los vasos de cartón y dejó la bolsa de papel sobre el mesón de cocina. Sora le explicó lo de los computadores, la noche en el bar en compañía de Koushiro, Taichi, y Yamato, y dudó en un principio, pero al final terminó contándole que Mimi estaba enterada de los últimos antecedentes, y por correlato, también todos.

—¿Por qué sabría? —se preguntó Sora en voz alta—. ¿Has visto a Mimi?

—Mimi siempre lo sabe todo. No, no la he visto.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber por qué siempre lo sabe todo?

—No realmente.

—Quizá fue tu hermano.

—¿A qué has venido, Sora?

Sora dejó su vaso de cartón sobre el mesón. Jou quien siempre le pareció muy alto, quizá debido a su delgadez, ahora se veía disminuido y enclenque. No había probado del café que Sora le trajo, no había sonreído ni una vez, los puños de su pijama estaban arrugados, y hacía una cosa con las manos muy rara. Los dedos de la mano izquierda estaban rígidos y rojos, mientras la derecha lo estrujaba uno por uno, empezando por el índice, llegando al meñique, y saltándose el pulgar para volver a empezar.

Estaba incómodo. Sus ojos, tras sus gafas cuadradas, vagaban por el marco de la ventana.

—Yo… no lo sé Jou. Ahora me parece una tontería.

—Lo siento, esa pregunta fue grosera.

—He estado pensando todo tipo de cosas, mi ordenador de averió, y Koushiro dice que tú conoces Akiba.

—Koushiro siempre dice cosas extrañas. Pero tiene razón.

—¿Le gustaría acompañarme? Lo invitaré a almorzar.

—No hace falta que me invites.

—Vaya a ducharse. Yo le elegiré una ropa que le quede bien. Y recuerde afeitarse.

Subieron al segundo piso. Sora examinó el ropero de Jou. Mimi alguna vez dijo, en una de sus tertulias de bloguera, que se podía juzgar a una persona por su ropero. Sora no sabía de qué forma, y no leyó la enciclopedia que publicó Mimi para comprender las claves. Como fuese, ningún ropero sería tan espectacular como el de Mimi, y seguramente ninguno era tan maniático como el de Jou.

—Eres un enigma —murmuró Sora. Jou guardaba su ropa en bolsas herméticas. Perfectamente dobladas, perfectamente planchadas. A juzgar por el pijamas roñoso que vestía, y la capa de polvo sobre las bolsas herméticas, daba la impresión que Jou no había vestido otra prenda en meses.

Sora se deshizo de ese sentimiento de angustia con un movimiento de cabeza, y eligió una camisa roja que aún conservaba su etiqueta, uno de esos chalecos sin mangas que eran tan típicos en Jou, y unos pantalones negros. Jou se mordió los labios pero no comentó nada. Comparó rápidamente sus ropas elegidas, versus las que usaba Sora, y se resignó.

Sora en ese entonces, usaba una franela verde y vaqueros agujereados. Mimi se habría suicidado.

—¿Estas nervioso?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—No lo sé. Deja que te ate los zapatos.

Sora tuvo que tomar a Jou de las manos para sacarlo de casa. Desde ese momento, algo cambió en Jou.

Recibió la luz solar directa, sobre su piel que había permanecido resguardada bajo techo desde las vacaciones de invierno, y por un momento Jou se creyó vampiro y se sintió evaporar. Entonces recordó que no lo era, que una mano cálida tomaba la suya, y que había sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Y pensó:

 _Estoy vivo_.

Su piel helada adquirió temperatura, sus dedos rojos volvieron a su irrigación normal, y sus piernas flacuchentas de pronto le pedían correr, y saltar, y moverse, y hacer esas cosas que se supone hacen las piernas normales. Entonces Jou dio un paso fuera de la casa y…

Se cayó de bruces.

—¡Superior! ¿Está bien?

Jou se acomodó las gafas y refunfuñó.

—No creo que sea capaz de llegar a Akiba, Sora. Estoy oxidado.

—¿Hace cuánto que no salías de casa?

—Dos meses, más o menos. Luego de tu visita de febrero, me movía por la casa.

—Lleguemos hasta la plaza.

Sora tiró de Jou y, sin soltarle del brazo, caminaron hasta la plaza. Lo que debería tomarles cinco minutos, lo hicieron en quince. Las mariposas eran más veloces, pero no importaba. Tomarían asiento frente a los juegos infantiles, comerían algunos dulces, quizá _gun-gun_ , quizá nueces, y observarían los árboles que se adelantaban a la temporada y comenzaban a florearse. Entonces, subirían a los columpios, y estarían preparados para caminar por Tokio.

—Iremos a Akiba, y a Shimokita, y a Ikebukuro, e incluso a Tachikawa. Podremos ir a cualquier lado. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Jou?

—Me gusta estar aquí sentado.

—Iremos a Tachikawa —insistió Sora— y arrendaremos bicicletas.

—Pídele a Koushiro que te lleve a Akiba, y luego ponte al día con tus series.

—Quiero que tú me lleves a Akiba. Y luego quiero llevarte yo a todo tipo de lugares.

—¿Por qué?

—No hagas tantas preguntas. Yo nunca podré darte buenas respuestas.

Jou no hizo más preguntas. En silencio observaron a esos árboles de ramas desnudas y llenos de flores, que crujían con el viento. El aire que se entibiaba, el sol dorado, la arenilla bajo sus zapatos, el griterío de los niños que corrían tras un balón de futbol, el olor a algodón de azúcar.

Se sentía bien estar fuera de casa. Y con unas ganas locas, solo quería volver adentro.

* * *

 **Notas** : este capítulo es un arrebato.


End file.
